fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam 2
Brendam 2 (or named Brendam Too!: Benrard's beginning) is the prequel to Brendam before the events of Brendam: Silly Tales Plot Carlos sends a monster to take over the kingdom and overthrow Cynthia. Bernard hides with the steam team. Characters *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard; the film's protagonist *Anne Hathaway as Olivia; the dueteragonist *Jamie Foxx and will.i.am as Toto and Joe; the tritagonists *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag; the secondary tritagonist *Ned Beatty as Carlos; the main antagonist. His goal is to kill Cynthia, overthrow Bernard and take over his kingdom *Sam Shepard (in USA version and final scene and narrations of both versions) and Neil Patrick Harris (UK version) as Lovelace; the film's narrator *Kristin Chenoweth as Helga and Kiara; replacing Helena Bonham Carter and Rachel Crow *Tracy Morgan as Phido: the tertiary antagonist and Carlos (later ZigZag)'s pet cockatoo *Glenn Close as Panthy; one of the two secondary antagonists *Bruno Mars as Iago; the smallest member of the Steam Team *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Andy Garcia as Nico *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *The Monster is the secondary antagonist and does not speak *Crispin Glover as Luiz New Characters' appearances *Carlos: Obese extra-soft teddy bear, with a pink and white plush body, and a dark-pink nose. *Panthy: a seductive panthress with human hair in a beehive and wears gold jewelry *The Monster: Gigantic, obese grizzly bear, burly black fur, red eyes Old characters' appearances * Bernard: Very small and obese gray mouse, buck-toothed, red sweater, brown cap, barefoot * Bernard (in UK version): Wears Quasimodo's new threads in Hunchback of Notre Dame II * Olivia: brown mouse, black top with yellow sleeves, orange skirt with yellow patch, frilly white ankle-length pantalettes and barefoot * Olivia (in her UK form): Lavender strapless ankle-length dress, red wrap *Olivia (in her party clothes): blue glittery dress, white gloves, and blue neck piece. She was given a lilac colored wig with single white streak, wearing it up in a curly beehive with a big cherry decoration in it to match her cherry earrings. * Nico: is a small and slender yellow canary. He has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings, and brown-tipped wings and tail. His eye color is brown and he has a bright orange beak and legs. He wears a bottle cap as a hat, with green with blue curvy wide lines, simulating Copacabana's streets * Nico (dressed for fun): Eventually settling for a hat made of straw * Zigzag: is a slender evil sorcerer with strangely light blue skin, several colored rings on his fingers, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks * Toto: Lanky ochre meerkat, both peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, toes, trim on his tail's tip, brown eyelids, light inside but black outside hanging ears, wide mouth, black eyebrows, wide bulging eyes, red hair, 5 tan horizontal stripes vertically on his back, has "Brendam Bay" on his forehead * Joe: Very slender beetle, light blue skin, moustahce, suit with a purple interior, Carries a gold cane, has "Brendam Bay" on his forehead * Phido: a cockatoo that has a slender, muscular appearance, and also has patchy ragged greyish-white feathers, brown eyes and pale red bags under his eyes, which are somewhat bloodshot * Bartholomew: Slender hornbill, blue feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, both indigo trimming on his head and feather on the back of it * Luiz: Slender beige Chihuahua with red hair, a black nose, a notched left ear, both brown muzzle and feet, and wearing a green headband * Kiara: plump yellow mouse, dark blonde hair parted in the middle, blue overalls, brown clogs, wears orange eyeshadow * Kiara (in her party clothes): A clown nose with blue cowboy hat and pink gem tiara. * Helga: purple kangaroo with turf of fur around her neck and long hair on her that stands up straight. * Diesel: Small and slender copper monkey, red vest, red above with purple bottom fez * Mimi: Slender lime-green space creature, one eye and antenna on her head, a pair olive spots vertically on the back of his head, 3 short legs, a pair of lavender tongues, only thin black eyebrow, a pair of 2 fingers, slender arms, orange sleeveless jumpsuit with white muumuu designs on it, matching sarong * Cynthia: brown mouse, blue eyes, red cape, barefoot * Cynthia (dressed up for fun): When dressed as a fruit dancer, Cynthia wore a blue, dark blue, and purple dress with purple at her neck and on the cloth worn on her head with the fruit attached. * Cynthia (in her party clothes): Cynthia wore the same glittery blue dress with white gloves and sky blue neck piece. Her hair was styled as a fancy beehive * Fernando: Obese rat, brown fur, cream tunic, royal blue cuffs, barefoot * Lovelace: Slender rabbit, handsome, yellow fur, skinny arms, white cottontail * Iago: Ladybug * Crocodiles: Slender green American crocodiles, yellow eyeballs, lime muzzles, underbellies, and undertails * Villagers of Brendam: Villager Uniqua is mostly of a pink color. She wears a purple short-sleeved top with a white undershirt underneath. She also wears beige pants and a purple hat. Villager Tyrone is mostly of an orange color. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with an open green vest on top. He also wears blue pants, brown shoes, has a rope tied around his waist, and a gray hat. Villager Tasha is mostly of a yellow color. She wears a white puffed-sleeved top with a beige vest over it and an orange dress underneath it. She also wears a white puffed hat with an orange rim on it. Villains' defeats *Carlos and Panthy: fall into a bush and die *Carlos' aeroplane: attacked by Phido who gets busted away by Bernard *Phido: accidentally gets hit by a plane while Bernard tries to knock over Carlos from his plane and loses his feathers. He dies (but survived from his fall) Cast in the opening credits *Jesse Einsenberg *Anne Hathaway *Jemaine Clement *will.i.am *Leslie Mann *Tracy Morgan *Crispin Glover *and Jamie Foxx after "Casting by - Tim Burton *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Ned Beatty *and Glenn Close *Kristin Chenoweth *Jemaine Clement *Bruno Mars *Also Starring: *Anne Hathaway *will.i.am *George Lopez *Leslie Mann *Rita Moreno *Tracy Morgan *Andy Garcia *and Jamie Foxx